Confessions of a Rebound
by flutter of angel wings
Summary: Remus is his rebound. That's how it's always been. But when Sirius begins to get serious with Marlene, things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I watch them, cuddled together by the fireplace. Sirius is holding her hand.

He and Marlene have been together for three weeks now- a new record for Sirius. But I've seen this scene play out with all his little toys.

That one last romantic moment before he breaks things off. He'll pretend his actions have wounded him, swear off dating, say he doesn't deserve anyone, the works.

And I'll be there, as I've been for three years now. Casting silencing charms around his bed so we can disappear, shagging and screaming for hours without ever disturbing James and Peter.

I'll make things all better until he finds someone else to play with. It's what I do, what we do.

"Marlene."

I tense, trying to appear caught up in my Herbology essay, but my attention is only on them.

"We've been together for a while now," Sirius continues. "I don't know how to tell you this."

Poor girl. I only hope Sirius will let her down gently. She's a sweet kid.

"I love you, Marlene."

I drop my quill, the ink splattering over my parchment.

Loves her? He loves her?

"I love you too!" she cries, throwing her arms around him.

They're lips crush together, mouths and hands moving wildly.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

James and Peter are in detention, and Sirius is still attached to Marlene's face, so I have the dormitory to myself. Thank Merlin.

I collapse on the bed and draw the blanket over my head.

Happy. I should be happy for Sirius. After all, we're just friends.

Friends who've hooked up at least four times a month for the past three years, summer holidays not included.

But I'm not.

"Still awake, Moony?" Sirius calls, closing the door behind him.

Slowing my breathing, I remain still and quiet. Maybe he'll go away if I pretend to be asleep.

No such luck. He jumps on top of me in Animagus form, nudging away the blanket, his tongue licking my face, tail thumping against the mattress.

"Padfoot!"

With a whine, he changes back, straddling my hips, stupid grin on his stupid face. "I'm happy!"

"I'm happy for you."

Beaming, he leans down and kisses my lips. I, being the fool that I am, open my mouth, allowing his tongue entrance.

He grinds against me, moaning his need into my mouth, his hand slipping into my pyjama bottoms.

Some things never change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sirius is still asleep when I climb out of bed the next morning.

"For the love of Quidditch, Moony, put some clothes on!" James laughs.

Blushing, I quickly pull on a pair of jeans. No one is ever up this early on a Saturday, least of all James, who prefers sleeping til noon.

Looking me up and down, James gives a knowing smile. "Padsy broke her heart, eh?"

"Worse," I groan. "Told her he loved her.'

Eyes wide, James leaps up, rushing over and putting his hand on our friend's forehead.

"Er...James?"

"I'm checking him for fever," he mutters.

Rolling my eyes, I shake my head "He grew up. Things change."

"Something hasn't," he notes, patting my bare chest.

I blush but don't offer a response. I'm still trying to figure out why Sirius is still in my bed. He has Marlene now. Why bother with me?

"You know," James says suddenly, his face unusually pensive, "I always figured it'd be you he fell in love with."

Again, I'm silent.

I wish it was me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Three months they've been together. Three months I've ended up in his bed.

And I watch them, my heart breaking a little more every time Marlene smiles or Sirius whispers some little nothing into her ear.

"Still at it?" James sighs, sitting beside me in the library, his gaze trained on a snogging Sirius and Marlene at a nearby table.

"Clearly," I grumble, slamming my book shut, a cloud of dust drifting into the air.

"I miss Padfoot," he complains, stretching lazily in his chair before leaping up again. "Evans! Hey Evans! Wait!"

Only when James runs off to terrorize Lily do I make my whispered confession, my eyes still on Sirius as his lips find Marlene's neck.

"I miss him, too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Moony!"

Sirius jumps onto my bed, but I pull away, drawing my knees to my chest.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "It's not your time of the month yet."

I sigh. The words need to come out. Keeping them bottled up is killing me.

"We can't do this anymore."

"Why not? Got a girlfriend?" he chuckles, brushing a hand through his dark hair.

"No," I snap. "But you do."

Brows tight in confusion, he shakes his head. "And? I've had you both this whole time."

He leans in, his lips rough against mine, his tongue begging for entrance as his hand trails dangerously slow up my thigh. I almost let myself get lost in it, even parting my lips willingly. But the sound of my zipper being pulled away causes me to jump back.

"Is that all I am to you?" I growl. "Just a shag to relieve your boredom?"

"What's wrong?"

"You have to ask?"

"Loose morals," he reminds me, his blunt honesty pulling my lips into a smile.

"No more, Sirius. From this point on, I won't be your random hookup."

Grinning, he leans in, sucking at my neck. "You're cute when you're angry," he mutters against the skin, his hand inside my jeans, fingers curling around me.

"S-Sirius... I mean it."

"Right. No more hooking up."

"Starting tomorrow," I moan, eyes fluttering shut as I allow myself to enjoy his gentle touch.


End file.
